stingrayfandomcom-20200215-history
Marineville
Marineville is the headquarters of the World Aquanaut Security Patrol. Ten miles inland on America's western seaboard, Marineville is a completely self-contained town built to withstand aerial attack, so most of its surface installations are capable of descending into underground silos when 'Battle Stations' is sounded. In addition to a network of missile silos and underground aircraft hangars, it has an extensive subterranean dock complex. Linked to the Pacific by a ten-mile-long tunnel, Marineville provides maintenance and launch facilities for the WASP's fleet of submarine craft, including its newest and most effective strike vessel, Stingray. Military personnel live on-site in underground barracks or apartments. Some civilian workers live on-site, and a few commute in from the surrounding area. Facilities * Jailblock * Satellite communications station * Guardhouses * Underground service loop road: links main installations, above and below ground level * Hydromic missiles: powered by liquid gas, the dyna-prop rota engines can achieve speeds of 25,000 m.p.h. and deliver a variety of warheads * Aquanauts' living accommodation * Hydromic missile for twin launch gantries: when 'Battle Stations' is sounded, the gantries swing into an upright position into readiness for missile launch * Watertight doors: allow pens to be drained, enabling maintenance work to be carried out on berthed submarines * Hydraulic clamp: raises Stingray above water level when the sub is on stand-by * Observation point and harbour master's office: for controlling submarine traffic in he underground harbour * Underground harbour: gives access to all pens from the launch tunnels * Filtered waste pipes: lead to underground sewage stations * Fire station * Staff car maintenance and control building * Underground hangars for WASP's Arrowhead Interceptor fleet * Administration building: incorporates conference rooms, offices, and facilities for visiting navy personnel * WASP training unit * Control tower: incorporates communications centre and computer room * Shopping mall and leisure centre * Sports centre * Air-base radar station * Hospital * Underground storage facilities: food concentrates and medical supplies enable base to operate in isolation for up to three years * Gatehouses * Air-crew stand-by lounges, social clubs, offices, and visiting pilots' accommodation block * Social services offices * Helicopter landing pad: provides direct access to the hospital A&E department * Air-base administration building * Hangar for WASP Spearhead bomber flee and helicopters * Air-base control building * Underground service loop road * Officers' accomoddation: also used by control tower staff, blocks have wifht flats, each with a garage * Meeting and function rooms * Social club * Bar and restaurant * Marine research laboratories * Power plant with control room * Water filtration, purification and disturbing pumping stations * Auxiliary solar energy power plant * Security video cameras: others at perimeter fence, checkpoints, and streets * Water inlet pipes: lead from coastal pumping station to flitration and purification plants and power station * Power conduits: connect coastal tidal turbines with power plant * Filtered waste pipes: lead to underground sewerage stations * Several tracking stations Gallery Mcontrolmed.jpg|Marineville Control Tower Cutaway 1 marineville map.jpg|Drawing of Marineville complex 2. Sources 1 http://www.grahambleathman.co.uk/images/Mcontrolmed.jpg 2http://lester.demon.nl/superm/stingray/mville-idx.html Category:Locations